It's a Secret
by Lalita Romane
Summary: Rex wants to tell, Six doesn't. Who will win in the end? It's not like they haven't already had this argument a hundred times already. Six/Rex


Oneshot Prize.

Ok! Hatter Madigan recently won a contest called the Guess who is going to randomly appear next chapter Contest. YaY! Her prize is this wonderful little one-shot I will call, UHM...It's a Secret. Yeah, I like that. So I say (er..type) it, so it shall be.

Onward!

/

"I don't understand why you think we need to keep it a secret." Rex was stubborn. This was one of their never ending arguments, and he wasn't giving an inch; of course neither was Six.

"We have been over this before Rex." Came Six's reply.

Rex crossed his arms. "Let's go over it again."

"Fine." Six leaned back against the headboard of his bed, putting the paper in his hand down. "One, I am your direct superior. We are not permitted any type of emotional entanglements; Section one category four sub-category 2 of the Providence Rulebook."

Rex shifted on the bed, and shrugged. "White is welcome to go to hell, and take his rulebook with him."

Six just sighed and moved on to the next one. He and Rex had had that conversation almost as many times as this one. "Two, not only do have a significant amount of years between us, but we are also both men. This, even without the rules, could cause unrest and resentment from the troops. They might refuse to follow my orders or some other nonsense, simply because of what type of person I feel for."

"That is just stupid." Rex scoffed like he always did. "If they are too stupid to see past that and see what an awesome fighter you are, they deserve to get eaten. Just because you like _me_ doesn't mean you are going to like _them. _They aren't nearly as awesome as I am."

Six brushed off the awesome comment and continued. "Three," Six turned and looked directly at the boy sitting next to him on the big bed, "Maybe I just want to keep you all to myself for a while." He gently reched his hand out to Rex's face, and rubbed his thumb over the younger man's cheek, just beneath the eye.

Six smiled a little at the bright red flush that instantly appeared along Rex's face and neck. For the hundred and third time, Rex just dropped the subject and snuggled down into Six's jacket. He would let Six win, for now.

!.!.!

"What are you doing tonight Rex?" Holiday asked offhandedly. It was a Friday afternoon; one of those bright golden things that make you almost think the air is really alive, and happy to be on this planet, at this time. Days are weird like that, but Rex didn't mind. He stared out at the long golden rays flooding the petting zoo.

"I don't know; nothing probably." He looked away from the window and back at the woman standing a few feet away at the computer terminal. "Why?"

Holiday shrugged. "I don't know. I have a night off, and I have been bored recently. I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie. I just don't like to go alone." It wasn't a date, Holiday knew that, but at the same time, she knew Rex would think it was.

Rex grinned up at the woman, "I would love to Doc, but-"

"He has extra training exercises tonight." broke in the cool voice of the Agent, floating in moments before his actually made it to the room. "From five, until nine-thirty, he belongs to me." Was it just Holiday, or did an odd bolt of _something _flash through the room at those words? "Doctor," Six spoke again, breaking through Holiday's thoughts. "I have some forms here that need your attention."

Holiday just nodded, distracted and still thinking about what had happened a few moments ago. "I will take care of it. Thank you Agent Six." she spoke quietly.

Six just nodded at her, and then turned to Rex. "I need to see you in my office as soon as you are finished with your examination."

Rex hopped up from the table immediately. "I think I'm already done. "He looked over eagerly at Holiday, "Right Doc?"

"Yes, you are finished but-"she was cut off.

"See? So, what do you need to see me for?" Rex rushed ahead of her.

"I will tell you in my office." Six answered, already turned away and walking with even steps down the hall.

Rex waved as he rushed down the hall to catch up with Six. "Bye Doc!"

Holiday watched as the bubbling Rex only got bubblier as he hopped around Six, poking and prodding the ninja. Six didn't even do anything, except occasionally swat at a hand that came too close to his glasses.

Holiday knew something was going on. She only wished she knew what.

!.!.!

"Hey Noah!" Rex appeared out of the sky a few days later, causing poor Noah to almost fall into the river. He still wasn't used to his friend randomly showing up out of nowhere.

"Hey Rex." Noah smiled back shakily, taking a few steps away from the edge of the water. "What's up?" he asked, grin more sure once he wasn't at risk of getting dunked.

Rex shrugged, flashing a huge grin at him. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to play some horse or one on one or something."

"Sure, why not." Noah replied; he didn't have anything better to do.

"Sweet." Rex grinned again.

Together, they turned and headed for the basketball court. "So, Noah, how've you been doing? You still seeing what-her-name?"

"Claire? Yeah, we have really been hitting it off. We're going to see that new movie this Saturday night."

"Awesome." Rex punched him on the shoulder; Noah winced and protectively put his hand over the sore spot.

"Yeah." He looked over, Rex was gazing into the distance as if he could see through walls and trees and was looking for something, or rather someone. "What about you?" Noah spoke up.

Rex looked over at him, startled. "What about me?" He questioned.

"If you want, I can try to set you up with one of Claire's friends. We could go on a double date."

He wasn't quite expecting the horrified look that appeared on Rex's face. "Never. Again."Rex shuddered at the thought of another date like that prom. "Besides," he continued, glancing into the distance again, "there is only one person in this world for me, and I already found them."

Noah just shook his head. "You haven't seen her in months Rex, not since Van Pedo disappeared. You have to let go already."

"Her?" Rex looked up at him.

"Uhm, yeah." Noah looked at his friend oddly. "You _are_ talking about Circe, right?"

Realization dawned on Rex's face, but Noah's confusion only grew. "Yeah, of course I meant Circe. Who else would I be talking about? Six? Haha, Sure Noah." Noah watched as Rex continued to babble incoherently and laugh like a crazy person. Sometimes Noah really worried about Rex. , Suddenly, Noah blinked and the older teen was barreling down the abandoned street. "Race you to the court!" Rex yelled behind him, still sounding a little on the crazy side.

Noah didn't move for a few moments, just staring at the retreating back of his friend. It took him a bit, then, he started running after Rex. He caught up to the other boy only after Rex stopped at the court. Gasping for breath, Noah looked up to where his friend was acting normal again, dribbling the ball, and sizing up a shot. He didn't mention it, but Noah couldn't shake the thought from his mind. 'If it isn't Circe, who is it?'

!.!.!

"Yo Chief." It was the rough voice of Bobo Haha.

"Hm?" Six was busy working his way though his own small mountain of paperwork; he was only half paying attention to the monkey.

"When are you and da Kid plannin on tellin me 'bout you twos?" Bobo was inspecting his toenails as he spoke.

Six's pen froze. "What?" He was careful to make sure his voice stayed flat and uninterested.

"You twos might fool da stupid humans, but ya can't fool Bobo, Chief." Bobo replied dryly.

"I do not understand, or care what you are talking about." Six made himself go back to filling out his forms.

"Sure ya don't Chief. But Bobo also knows one thing you don't wanna think about. Da kid is not gonna hold his peace forever ya know. He wants ta tell, and all ya are doing is putting him in a hard spot, that's not good for a developin relationship."

"Get out." Six spoke up. "You are distracting me with your nonsense."

"What I don't understand," Bobo continued, ignoring the order, "is, when did you and da Kid decide ta be more than jus da Chief and da Kid?"

Six put his pen down, and turned to the monkey reclining on Six's green couch. "I said, get out." He glared for a moment, then turned back around. "And, don't tell anyone about these imaginings of yours." Six started back on his paperwork as heard Bobo stand and make his way to the door.

"Don't worry about _me_ Chief. I couldn't tell if I wanted to. Rex on the other hand…" Bobo gave a slight sigh of disgust at his own situation. "No one listens to da monkey."

Then Bobo was gone, and Six was left alone in his office with his paperwork, and his thoughts.

!.!.!

They were together again, sitting on Six's bed. Six, was once again reading a report, and Rex was lying on his back, and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why you think we need to keep it a secret" Rex commented for the hundred and fourth time.

Six lay the piece of paper in his hand down. "Neither do I."

Rex sat up with a jerk. "What?"

Six reached out, putting his hand to the side of Rex's face. "I want to share how lucky I am with the world."

Rex's smile lit up the room.

!.!.!

An: There ya go! I really hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who played the game! And Congratz (again) Hatter!

New ep, so so so awesome. Just flat out cool. Lol nicely done.

I hope you like it, but even if you hated it, review and tell me something! Please! Nothing makes me want to update and write and all that other fun stuff than Reviews!


End file.
